You are Precious
by NegroLeo
Summary: Tucker has lost the most precious thing to him in the world. His PDA. Now what happens when Technus shows up will Tucker find something else just as precious. Or will he take his revenge?


Summary: Technus and Danny are fighting when Tucker and Sam come along to help. In all the action Tucker's most precious item gets destroyed. His beloved PDA gets smashed to pieces and nothing Sam or Danny do can cheer him up. Will Technus be the one who finally makes the boy smile? Or will Tucker take revenge on the man?

Author: Alright all you people in the world. I have discovered even with my announcement in "Ghost Mates" that there still aren't enough TuckerxTechnus stories floating around. THEREFORE! I have decided to write another one. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy XD

_My Precious_

"Danny where are you!" Sam yelled into her phone as she and Tucker raced down the street.

"_At the park! Technus has escaped the portal again. I've been able to hold him off for now but he's been gathering electronic parts which are making him stronger. I hope you guys get here soon!" _Danny yelled back the sound of blasts echoing through the phone.

"We're on our way Danny hold on for just a bit longer!" Tucker yelled taking the phone.

"_I'll try. Ahhh!"_ Danny screamed in pain.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time.

"_I'm fine just get here soon!"_ Danny yelled before they lost the connection.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before running faster. Tucker could tell that Sam was worried, Danny never called them unless they were really needed. Technus wasn't that dangerous and normally Danny would be able to handle him on his own.

_He must have gotten really strong for Danny to call us._ Tucker thought as they turned into the park.

Tucker stopped the moment he saw Technus. Now he knew why Danny had called them. Technus had upgraded himself again, this time he took the form of a teenager his long white hair pulled back into a ponytail that trailed down his back blending with his labcoat. Tucker had to admit that Technus looked hot this way, but what his eyes were trained on wasn't Technus, but the ten-foot robot that he controlled.

"Ah so you called for backup how sweet. It won't make a difference though I am much stronger now and nothing any of you do will stop me!" Technus shouted dramatically.

Tucker rolled his eyes before looking over the robot for any weakness. As far as he could tell there were none, you could hardly tell the thing was made out of garage sale parts. He dodged a kick aimed at him and quickly dropped into a dune so he was out of the way. Sam and Danny were attacking the robot as he analyzed it. He noticed the movement was a little stiff which might give them a chance. He was about to yell to his friends about this when his PDA flew out of his pocket towards the robot.

"NO no no no!" Tucker yelled chasing after it.

"Tucker what are you doing?!" Sam shouted before she blasted the robot.

"I need my PDA it has all my stuff on it." He shouted back swiping his hands at the flying machine.

"Forget about it Tucker you have to help us!" Danny screamed turning intangible so he could avoid Technus's blasts better.

"I can't! My entire life is on that thing!" He cried grabbing the machine and hanging on for dear life as it flew towards where Technus sat.

His PDA flew right into Technus's hands and so did Tucker. Tucker swallowed once as he came face to face with the ghost.

"What do we have here?" Technus asked in surprise.

"Shut up and let go of my PDA!" Tucker yelled yanking on it as he braced himself angst Technus's chair.

When Technus only growled and tugged back Tucker reached over and yanked one of the controls out and started hitting the ghost. He must have hit something in his attack because the next moment the whole robot started shaking and falling apart. Technus gasped and suddenly Tucker was airborne, he started screaming until Danny caught him mid fall.

"I got you. Man what did you do in there?" He asked as Technus abandoned ship.

"I don't know I started smashing things when he didn't let go of my PDA….. WHERE IS MY PDA?!" Tucker screamed noticing it wasn't in his hands.

As the robot crashed and fell apart around them he searched the ground frantically. He spotted it just as one of the hands from the robot fell on top of it. Tucker paled as Danny set him down, without another thought for his safety Tucker raced through the wreckage pushing the hand away until it revealed what was once his PDA. Dropping to his knees Tucker picked up the pieces on after another.

"Look what you did you insolent …." Technus stopped mid rant as he took in Tucker.

"Tucker." Danny said starting to walk forward, Sam stopped him with a hand.

"I think he just needs some time." She whispered.

Tucker stood up slowly. Anger filled him along with a great sadness turning his eyes locked on Technus who was dismayed to see tears in the boys eyes. Tucker dropped the pieces of his precious PDA before he started hammering his fists against Technus's chest. Over and over again he pounded his fist on ghost's chest the whole time crying.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Tucker screamed.

Tucker continued to scream and hit Technus for five minutes. When he finished he was surprised that he was crying. But what surprised him more was the fact that Technus hadn't done a single thing to stop him the entire time. Strong hands rested on his shoulders causing him to look up. Technus had the saddest expression on his face before he could say anything Danny showed up and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Tucker watched the whole thing before turning and walking away. He couldn't believe he had just freaked out like that, in front of his friends no less.

"Tucker." Sam said his name softly as if she were talking to a frightened animal.

"Great job guys! Man that was exhausting! I'm gonna head home now so I can rest before the big test tomorrow." Tucker said suddenly smiling as if nothing was wrong.

He could tell his friends didn't believe that he was okay. Tucker didn't care, he turned away and started running home without another thought. He felt empty. Alone. His PDA had been his best friend, besides Danny, it meant the world to him and now that it was gone he could barely hold back his tears. He ran into his house ignoring his parents questions and quickly headed for his room. Throwing himself through the door he locked it quickly before falling on his bed. Now the tears were coming and there was nothing he could do to stop them this time. Tucker cried the whole night and well into the morning.

Danny and Sam watched their friend walk down the hall as if he were a zombie. He didn't say hi to anyone, and barely reacted when Dash shoved him into a row of lockers. They'd never seen him like this, not even when Sam got meat banned from the school. They did everything they could to cheer him up. Made faces, sent him funny glances, told him jokes, heck even Sam put aside her disgust for meat and made him a triple bacon cheese burger. Nothing was working. They couldn't stand to see their friend like this anymore, it was too heartbreaking.

"We have to do something." She told Danny in class.

"But what can we do?" He asked making sure the teacher wasn't looking, "He lost the thing he cared about most in the world."

"Then we have to make him care about something else." Sam said determinedly.

"Like what/" Danny asked.

Sam thought for a moment before inspiration struck her. Leaning over she whispered all the details of her plan into Danny's ear. At first he was skeptical. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan. In the end though Sam convinced him, after saying goodbye to Tucker Danny and Sam made their way to the ghost zone.

Tucker was laying face down on his bed sniffling as more tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. By now he thought he'd have cried them all out. Wiping his eyes he flipped over onto his back and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew someone was shaking him slightly. Opening his eyes he nearly screamed when he saw Technus floating over him. Keeping silently he watched as the ghost sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker asked venom lacing his voice as he sat up.

"I came to apologize and offer you something." Technus said surprising Tucker.

"I'm listening." Tucker said scooting back against the headboard as he looked at the teen.

"I'm sorry I broke your PDA, if I had known it was that important to you then I would have left it alone."

Tucker stared at Technus surprised by how sincere he sounded. He looked away feeling bad for blaming the ghost. It wasn't really his fault, and Tucker felt the need to say something. He was about to when Technus stood up and started taking off his lab coat and undershirt. The sight made Tucker gulp as quickly covered his eyes his groaning when his groin throbbed at the sight.

"What are you doing?!" Tucker yelled.

"I want to offer you the chance to take your revenge out on me, you may do whatever you want with my body." Tucker opened his eyes and saw that Technus had closed his and stood there waiting.

Tucker gulped again, anything he wanted. He could beat up the ghost until he felt better, but then he wouldn't feel good doing that. His groin started throbbing as he took in the pristine skin and the strong muscles along Technus's frame. Without thinking he crawled down the bed and kneeled beside Technus, racing his hand he placed it on the teens stomach causing him to flinch.

"You're skin is so smooth." Tucker whispered moving his hands aside so he could nuzzle his cheek against the flesh.

"Yes I take good care of my appearance."Technus replied.

"It feels so good, Technus?" His voice was low but he knew the ghost had heard him.

"Yes?"

"You said you'd let me do anything to your body right?" Tucker asked feeling his heart beat faster at the idea he was thinking.

"Yes."

"Then will you have sex with me?" Tucker was surprised those words had come out of his mouth.

He'd never had sex before, no one had ever been interested in a scrawny thing like him. In front of him now was a ghost who said that he'd let Tucker do anything to him. Tucker swallowed hoping he wasn't asking too much, right now the only thing that could take his mind away from his demolished treasure was the beautiful and perfect person/ghost in front of him right now.

"If that is what you want." Technus said leaning down to kiss Tucker.

Tucker moaned into the kiss causing Technus to growl at the pleasure it sent through him. When he had first heard that the Halfa boy wanted him to offer himself to the boy he was confused. It was his fault that the boy's PDA was ruined because of him. In the end they managed to guilt the ghost into going along with their plan. Right now he was glad he had, kissing the boy felt better then his upgrade had.

Pulling the boy up towards him he wrapped his arms around the slim waist before pulling the boy down so he was straddling his lap. Technus groaned as Tucker unconsciously started grinding himself against his erection. He loved the friction but he knew soon he would be feeling something even better wrapped around his cock. Breaking the kiss he nuzzled his nose against Tuckers neck.

"T-Technus you have to let me do this." Tucker whined pressing his hands against his chest.

"Then what would you have me do dear boy?" Technus asked sucking on the flesh leaving a bright mark.

"You just sit there and let me touch you. And you're not allowed to touch me back." Tucker glared at him until he pulled back reluctantly.

Technus nodded. He was being punished after all. He moved back so he was sitting against a bed post. He sat still waiting for Tucker to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long.

Tucker moved his mouth to the ghosts chest letting his tongue slide out along the smooth skin. Technus tasted slightly like mint instead of the salty taste he'd thought of. Tracing the planes of Technus's chest he made his way over to the teens nipples biting down on one when he reached it.

"Ow T-that hurt." Technus groaned.

Tucker mumbled an apology but never let the pale bud slip from his mouth. Careful of his teeth this time he started sucking on the bud moved his hand up to play with the other one. He continued doing this for a few minutes slightly disappointed that he got no reaction from Technus. Or so he thought until he felt something hard pressing against his butt. Looking down he took in Technus's erection gasping slightly when he saw how big it was.

"Something wrong boy?" Technus asked in a teasing tone.

"N-not at all." Tucker replied before he started rubbing his butt against the erection pressing into him, "And don't call me boy you don't look any older then I do."

"That can be fixed." Technus replied.

Before Tucker could ask what he meant Technus began to change. His body older until he looked about 23, Tucker almost squealed when he felt the man's erection grow larger as well. He started shaking swearing he wasn't going to look down. In the end he did anyway, all the air left his body as he took in Technus's size. He knew how gay sex worked and where Technus was supposed to enter him. BUT THERE WAS NO WAY THAT WAS GOING TO FIT!

"It'll be okay. I promise." Technus said trying to soothe the fear in the boy.

"I k-know that!" Tucker said before he stood up.

Gripping his pants he pulled them and his underwear down in one swift motion. He pushed as his hands toyed with the edge of his shirt, in the end though he decided not to take it off. Looking down he started blushing, standing up on the bed his erection was perfectly lined up with Technus's mouth. Technus noticed because the next thing he did was lean forward and place a light kiss on the tip.

"Nnh! Technus I t-told you not t-" Tucker started to say before Technus repeated his action.

"Just go with the feeling boy. I promise you'll enjoy it." Technus said kissing it again.

Tucker groaned, it did feel good. Bracing himself on the wall in front of him he slowly pressed the tip against Technus's lips. He growled as a smirk crossed the ghosts lips, the growl however turned into a groan as Technus started taking him into his mouth. He soon lost his mind as Technus took him in fully using his tongue to swirl around his shaft. Tucker soon started thrusting himself into the ghosts mouth loving that the man could deep throat him.

"Nnh T-technus g-g-g-gonna CUM!" Tucker shouted arching his back as he shot his load into the ghost's mouth.

To his surprise the man swallowed it all even placing a kiss on the tip as Tucker pulled out. Shaking Tucker dropped himself back onto the man's lap hard feeling his muscles give out. He wanted to continue but he wasn't sure if he could.

"T-technus?" Tucker mumbled into the man's chest.

"Hmmm?"

"You have to help me I can't move anymore." Tucker admitted.

"We can stop now if you want." Technus suggested as he placed his hands on Tuckers hips.

"No I want this!" Tucker snapped.

Using strength he didn't know he had Tucker shoved himself back up quickly grabbing the mans zipped and pulling it down. With a swift tug he had the mans erection free. Smirking at the surprised look on Technus's face Tucker lowered himself onto it completely.

The pain hit him in a rush, he hadn't remembered that he needed to be stretch or use lube. Now the man's length pulsed inside him stretching him and making his inside burn. Letting out a whimper Tucker dropped his head onto the man's shoulder tears leaking down his cheek.

Technus was surprised when Tucker took him in one go. The heat and tightness around him told that Tucker was a virgin. A virgin who'd just taken him dry with no preparation. He wanted to move, to feel that heat sliding against his cock. Using every ounce of strength he possessed he held himself still rubbing soothing circles on the boys hips.

"Tucker if you need to you can bite my shoulder." He told the boy.

Without a second thought Tucker did just that biting down hard enough to break the ghosts tough skin. Technus cringed but held on, the pain added another tone of pleasure inside him. He found it amazing that he hadn't come yet. Suddenly Tucker moved on his own and Technus groaned. He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to make this last. And yet when Tucker moved his mind wanted only one thing.

"T-tucker can't hold back." He warned before he started raising the boy up and down on him.

Tucker nearly started bawling when Technus began moving him up and down. He actually started t growl around the flesh in his mouth. It was painful for awhile then suddenly Technus change the angle and Tucker found himself growing hard again. A loud moan escaped his mouth as he let go of Technus's shoulder.

"There we go," he heard Technus say before he was being moved faster and faster.

Pleasure was overriding the pain now and soon Tucker felt himself moving on his own. He began bouncing on Technus's cock letting out a whine each and every time it hit that special spot inside of him. Reaching down he started fisting his own length working it until pleasure was the only thing he could feel.

"T-technus I-," Tucker started to say.

Before he could do anything else he exploded across his hand covering Technus's chest with the white seed, his muscles clenched around Technus and suddenly he was being pushed down further then he had before. He moaned again louder this time when he felt Technus release inside him. It was strange, the sensation of being filled to the brim, when it was done Tucker pressed their foreheads together. By now both were panting, their breaths mingling as they looked at each other.

"Thanks." Tucker said quietly.

"For what dear boy?" Technus asked.

"Breaking my PDA, it was worth it." That sent them both laughing before Tucker fell forward falling asleep the moment his head hit Technus's shoulder.

Danny and Sam waited outside the school the next day wondering if Tucker was going to show up. When they saw him walking down the street whistling they knew their plan had gone great. Tucker was even limping slightly which meant their plan had worked REALLY well. Grinning they both approached their friend.

"You feeling better?" Danny asked grinning.

"I guess I mean it wasn't that big of a deal in the first place." Tucker replied trying to seem cool.

"So that means you found something else that's precious to you?" Sam asked smirking.

Tucker blushed and walked away as fast as he could with the limp. Danny and Sam just followed smirking.


End file.
